


Wayhaven Comic Strips

by enby_hawke



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Fluff, Other, smoking tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_hawke/pseuds/enby_hawke
Summary: A collection of Wayhaven comics that I've created for my characters.
Relationships: mason x detective
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a moment with the detective, Mason has peace. Molly is they/them please and is a sarcastic firecracker that is just as promiscuous as Mason.  
> Forgot to post this yesterday for OC-tober. Haven't updated in forever. Practicing little comics while I work on my script for my dragon age fancomics. Love this moment in particular.

Hands are hard. So many references. 


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loved this scene so much I had to draw it. The fact no one gave this man a gift before makes me cry. Cherry would have bought him the whole carnival. (They/them/she/her)

  
Protect this man. 


End file.
